


Sol invictus

by Iconoclast



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive Mello | Mihael Keehl, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kira!Light - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lawlight, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Light and Mello's first Christmas together. No gifts, just sex.Mello x Light fluff, the hottest rarepair in the Death Note fandom.





	Sol invictus

**Author's Note:**

> For all Meraito lovers)
> 
> inspired by:  
> Spids Nøgenhat - Jorden Kalder  
> https://youtu.be/KwCJE9goUBY

 

 

It was Christmas morning, warm sunbeams caressed softly Light's eyes and woke him. He blinked a couple of times and turned around, his hand found the sleeping blonde lying next to him, fingers tangled in his beautiful long locks. The blonde sighed vaguely as Light's fingertips traced along his spine, drawing patterns on his pale skin. Light shifted his body closer; the blonde turned his face to him, one of his icy eyes opened and his lips curved in a shy smile. Light couldn't help himself, he had to smile too, he felt his heart heating up, and not because of the warm sunlight. Mello's clear eyes looking at him with love, his sincere smile; this made Light's heart melt.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Mello purred in response and stretched his slender body, Light moved him closer and kissed him deeply.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, and Mello cuddled up to Light like a cat as their lips parted. Mello looked deeply in Light's amber eyes, revealing his need for love and closeness. Light caressed softly Mello's scarred cheek, it had taken the blonde long to get used to his touch there, way too long.

 

It was still a strange thought to Light to have ended up with Mello. He had sworn himself to not get involved with anyone anymore after L. He couldn't really tell if he had loved the raven-haired weird detective, fact was that L's death had left him way more hurt than he would ever admit. Misa had known about their secret relationship, she had thought it was just sex but it was not like that. Light had liked L, and he had missed him. He had felt so lonely for all these years. Never would he have thought to end up with the reckless one of L’s heirs.

 

Light should hate him. Mello had kidnapped his sister and was responsible for his father's death. And as if that wasn't enough already, he had kidnapped Light and Misa too. Mello had refused Near’s plan to kidnap Takada. He walked his own way and had abducted Light and his model girlfriend, respectively the first Kira and the second Kira.

For some weird reason Mello didn't treat Light violently. True, Light had played with his charisma, but somehow the blonde mobster had ended up spending days in Light's cell, talking to him, listening to him. He ended up even removing Light’s handcuffs. Matt, his best friend, had noticed immediately that Mello was developing a violent crush on Light. Not that the young hacker cared much, he even seemed relieved he hadn't to do any work. Light started noticing too, and of course he had tried to take advantage of this situation, like had done with L.

But his intention to use the blonde mobster for his own purpose had vanished the more they talked, and when they had shared their first kiss, Light knew there was a very strong mutual attraction.

Light had tried to fight against it, but he couldn't. The blonde with eyes like ice and a soul like fire had captured not only his body, but also his mind.

They had shared kisses that night, lots of kisses, and hands touched each others bodies, exploring inch after inch of skin. They had kissed, touched, bit, licked, sucked … but as Light wanted to have him, as he wanted more, Mello had stopped him. Because behind the facade made of leather, tattoos and guns; behind the face of a reckless mobster, a cold killer, an alluring sensual boy; Mello wasn't any of this.

Mihael, a blonde and handsome young man, a 20-year-old, a virgin because he still believed in true love. He had given himself to Light a few weeks later, he had cried from pain as Light was taking his innocence, had screamed of pleasure as Light had found his sensitive spot, bringing him to bliss. Mello was all and nothing Light had expected. He was so much _better_.

 

Mello rolled on top of Light, and started grinding his hips on him, smirking lasciviously. The blonde shy virgin had dissolved into a fierce lover. Light smiled back, as always amazed by the sight of his beloved. Mello was beautiful even if half of his face was disfigured, the scar still visible more than a year later, bearing witness of his father’s death. But Light was not a person to have regrets; never.

Mello lowered on his body and panted softly as Light kissed his lips. Light ran his hands along his flanks, squeezed his ass a little. Mello took one of Light’s hands and sucked at his fingers, looking provocatively into his eyes, his own sparking ravenously.

“Mello...” Light whispered but Mello’s thumb traced his lips and made him sign to not speak. The blonde guided Light’s hand to his entrance, wet fingers rubbed his puckered hole. Light’s other hand was holding Mello firmly by his hipbone; he hissed a little as Light entered two fingers in him.

“Lovely...” He whispered and cupped the back of Mello’s neck, pulling him down to a hungry kiss. Mello moaned softly as he started feeling Light’s fingers moving in and out of him, his own erection rubbing against Light’s, precum already dripping their tips.

Light scissored him a little, Mello was always so tight despite he was the one taking it. Not that it was a problem for Light, because feeling that hot tightness each time he penetrated Mello was a true blessing.

The blonde panted at the intrusion of a third finger in his tight ass. Light smiled as he cupped Mello’s cheek, kissed him deeply once more. The blonde purred and sat up, sending luscious looks to the brunette lying under him, and started riding Light’s fingers. Light followed his movements, looked up in the blonde’s icy eyes, partially hidden under his long bangs plastered on his sweaty face. Mello smiled softly down to him, his cheeks were slightly flushed, Light looked astonished at the young man in front of him, traced slowly his abdomen, grabbed his cock and wiped precum from its tip, licking it from his fingers.

“You taste so good, Hime.” Light’s free hand felt through the sheets, where was that damn thing again? Mello was moaning softly and Light scissored all three fingers apart. Finally, his hand touched the small bottle and poured a generous amount of liquid on his throbbing cock. Mello smeared the sticky fluid along Light’s shaft. Light withdrew his fingers and coated them with lube before shoving them again in Mello’s ass.

“Ready?” The blonde gave a nod and a loud moan as response. Light rubbed the tip of his cock along Mello’s butt crack, then the tight hole swallowed slowly its head. Light pushed in slow, gentle. Mello felt slight pain shooting through his loins and let himself fall forward. The brunette rubbed his back and pressed a kiss on Mello’s cheek. “Shhh... it’s fine.”

The beginning was always a little painful for the blonde, he was so damn tense. Not that Light complained, the insides clenching painfully around his huge cock were that little extra that made everything so much more exciting. The first minutes, though, had to be calm for the sake of Mello’s ass.

Mello has never been one for slow sex. Even if he was very sentimental, his nature was wild, and his desire ravenous. Their first time wasn’t gentle, Light had tried to not be too rough or harsh. But Mello had hooked his long legs around Light’s hips and had pushed him in with full force. He had screamed, and he had bled, and he hadn’t given a fuck.

Mello slipped on Light’s huge cock until he hit the base and gave himself a short time to adjust. Morning sex was amazing, but it was also so much more intense. Light grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and forced his lover into a rough kiss.

Light had never bottomed in their relationship so far, maybe he would one day. He always topped but that didn’t mean Mello was one to submit easily. Sex between them was like a battle, and it left them both exhausted and with wish for payback. Mello was insatiable and so was Light

Mello started rolling his hips and panted in Light’s mouth, Light squeezed his ass as he felt Mello’s tightness around him. The blonde sat up, his icy eyes gazed down to him; irises so clear, so fair, shining almost greyish-white in the warm sunlight. It made Light shiver sometimes. Eyes like these were so rare; Light still had to get used to them.

“Beautiful...” Light whispered, tracing Mello’s chest following the lines of the muscles on his stomach, clenched his sharp hipbones. Mello was riding him fast, his hands supported on Light’s shoulders, his feet hooked on Light’s thigh insides, right underneath his balls. It was Mello’s position, he always did that, so he could ride him harder, faster; their pelvises grinding against each other, on the limit to painful. Light’s amber eyes sparked of lust, he could never get enough seeing his lover taking delight on him; he could never get enough of the sight of flushed cheeks, beads of sweat forming on pale skin, hard nipples and nails digging in golden skin, closed eyes and muffled moans leaving his mouth. Mello was his, only his, and he would take him all, like every time.

Mello’s pace increased, Light felt his climax coming closer, closer... _not yet_. Light bucked his hips up, a high-pitched scream escaped Mello’s throat much to Light’s amusement. He grabbed Mello’s waist and shifted their positions, the blonde looked shocked for a moment, then he giggled as Light lowered his mouth on his neck. Mello cupped the back of his head, kissed him, whispered sweet words of love in his ear, then bit down hard on his jaw.

“You little brat.” Light hooked Mello’s legs in his arms, spread him further. The blonde gasped for air as Light shoved his cock deep into him, so very slow, inch after inch, pulling almost out and ramming it in again.

“Fuck me...” He purred sensually, sending lecherous and challenging glances at him. Light’s cock rubbed slightly his prostate. “T-there!” Mello groaned loud and tightened his ass around Light’s length.

“There?” Light asked innocently and hit his sensitive spot once more.

“Yes! There!” Mello bit hard in Light’s shoulder. “Goddammit! Fuck me like a bloody whore!”

Light chuckled mischievously and slid his cock in and out, in an awkwardly slow rhythm. It was too funny seeing Mello on edge, moaning and trembling of frustration, begging for more.

“Liiiight!” He panted and the brunette increased his pace abruptly, making the blonde gasp at the pain tinted pleasure, his eyes slightly watering, fingernails digging in his flesh. “Y-you bastard!” Mello moaned, his mouth almost drooling. “Fuck you!”

“Actually... I’m fucking you, Hime.”

Mello’s eyes sparked with mischief, his hand reached down to Light’s ass, rubbed his hole.

“W-what are you doing?” Light purred and Mello nipped his lower lip, making him wince a little.

“Making you feel good my lord... bastard.” Mello giggled evilly and shoved his index in, Light growled loud.

“You little shit.” Light grabbed his hips and grinded harder, deeper; Mello slid a second finger in.

Light was afraid he would break Mello’s ass, but the blonde was taking him all. Mello’s teeth sank in his chest, got down on one of his nipples; Light tried to push him away but there wasn’t much to do. Mello was an animal, he bit down hard on his shoulder, his other hand was scratching his whole back. Light was sure he had marks covering his skin as much as Mello’s cross tattoo on his back.

Light thrust his cock hard into Mello, felt fingers moving in his own ass, increasing his lust. Mello was close now and so was he. Light felt his cock twitching, thrust once, twice and finally released, letting go a feral growl. Mello felt warm cum shooting through his insides and followed Light a few seconds later, making a mess on their chests.

“Well done, beautiful.” Light cupped Mello’s cheek and kissed him deeply. Mello returned the affectionate gesture, deepened their kiss. He freed his legs and rubbed them along his lover’s body, wanted to feel him everywhere.

Light’s softening cock slipped out as he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the tissue box. He cleaned them both carefully, afraid to find blood again between Mello’s legs, but fortunately this time they’d used enough lube. Mello was a spoiled boy; he loved to get Light’s attention, sexual and nonsexual.

“That's not a nice way to wake me up.” Mello purred sardonically and stretched sensually like a cat. Light knew the blonde was in for another round, but breakfast would be nice now.

“Good morning, Hime. And merry Christmas to you.”

“Suck it, bastard!” Mello spat at him in his usual lovely way.

Light rolled his eyes. “I love you too.” Mello took the pillow and hit Light in the face. The brunette laughed. “Time for breakfast.”

 

Light came back a few minutes later, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. Mello was lying face downwards, sunbeams danced softly on his pale skin. Light sat on the bed, his fingertips followed the lines of the tattooed cross on his back. Mello turned and tried to grab a cup but Light held it away.

“Gimme my coffee, asshole!” Mello lamented and tried again to snatch a cup.

“Mello. Be nice.”

“Please?” Light shook his head. “I... l-love you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and I couldn't sleep so I finally edited this piece.  
> Of course Light calls Mello princess in Japanese. Mello is a lovely bitch as always.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
